LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P8/Transcript
(Katlyn is seen lying in a bed at the Defenders' Mansion as her wound is seen being healed by Ava who's bonded to her) Katlyn:..... Ava: *Voice* Aaaaand....Fixed! (Ava separates from Katlyn and stands up) Katlyn: *Sighs with relief* Thanks Ava. Ava: Anytime! I'm so glad you're okay! Katlyn: Same here. (The two hug. Shade is seen leaning against the doorway) Shade: So, everything okay now? Katlyn: *Sits up* Good as new! Thanks to Ava! Ava: *Blushes and giggles* Shade: *Sighs* That's good to hear. Katlyn: Did the cops handle it back there? Shade: Yep. The entire organization is behind bars and the government is working on searching for the sold women. Katlyn: Awesome! Shade: Well, the boss is still missing. Ava: Yeah... That... That man... Katlyn: Who was that dude? Shade: I don't know. But I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna make him pay for this. Ava: I hope you do. Shade: *Smirk* Katlyn: Well, I'm gonna go find a snack to munch on in the kitchen for now. Ava: Oh I'll come with! Katlyn: N-No no, you stay here. Ava: Huh? Katlyn: I-I'll be right back. Hey uh.. Shade? You mind showing me what kind of snacks real quick? Shade: Hmm? Oh sure. Katlyn: Great! (Shade and Katlyn leave) Ava:......Eh, I'll wait. (Katlyn and Shade go to the kitchen) Shade: so over here we have- Katlyn: Shade? Shade: Hmm? Katlyn: Listen... I wanna thank you. For saving me, and saving Ava. If it wasn't for you, I'd be shipped off to some perv in like some alien palace of something... Shade: Hey no need to thank me. I'm sorry I let you get kidnapped in the first place... Katlyn: H-Hey that's not your- Shade: No no, if I didn't stand around and do nothing, you wouldn't have been there. Katlyn: But look what happened because you hesitated. You saved us and it got the whole organization arrested! Shade: Hm, true. Katlyn: And... I thought it was... Very brave you protected me and Ava. Shade: Really? Katlyn: Y-Yeah.. We never met a guy willing to do that for us. Shade: Wow, sounds rough. Katlyn: Eh it's fine. I protect both of us. Shade: I bet. You're a really awesome girl Katlyn. Katlyn: *Blushes a little* Oh I'm not THAT great. Shade: No way. You're brave, you're strong, and you very cute. Katlyn: Y-You think I'm c-cute??? Me??? Shade: I mean, yeah. Katlyn: W-Why would anyone, even a Targhul, think someone like me is cute? Shade: Not sure. I think it's the attitude. Katlyn: *Blushes* (Katlyn thinks backs to her talk with Ava about Shade. She looks up at Shade's smile) Katlyn: S-Shade? Shade: Yeah? Katlyn: I..... I think... Shade: What is it? Katlyn: I think.... I think I like you. Shade: H-Huh?? Katlyn: Y-Yeah. T-This sounds crazy since, you're a Targhul and I'm a human but... I like you. Shade:... K-Katlyn... *Thinking* Is... Is she serious? Does she really- Katlyn: But... Shade: H-Huh? Katlyn: You should know. Ava.... Shade: W-What about Ava? Katlyn: She... She likes you to. Shade:.....R-....Really? Katlyn: Yeah. Shade:.....*Blushes a bit* Katlyn: T-That's the reason I wanted you to talk to you. I wanted you to know the truth about how we feel. Shade: K-Katlyn... I... I like you both to. I like you both a lot but... I.. I don't know who- Katlyn: Go to Ava. Shade: Huh? Katlyn: Trust me. It's better for you to go with her. She needs someone like you. Shade: K-Katlyn, really? Katlyn: Yes. Shade:...... Katlyn: Come on, you know you like her more. Shade: … Y-Yeah... You're right. I do. B-But... But I like you to. And I want you to be happy too. Katlyn: Hey. If you can make Ava happy by being with her, that'll make me happy too. Shade:....R-Right. Katlyn: Now. Go get her tiger. Shade:... Katlyn. Thank you. (Shade turns and leaves) Katlyn: *SIghs* Who would have thought I'd end up being in love with a Targhul. A targhul in love with my best friend to. But Ava deserves happiness. And this will help her out greatly. I just know it. Hmm... What kind of snacks to they got in here anyway? (Katlyn goes over to the pantry. The scene then cuts to Shade returning to the room with Ava) Shade: Yo Ava. Ava: H-Huh? Oh Shade. W-Where's Katlyn? Shade: Oh she's looking though the pantry for something to eat. Ava: O-Oh. What did s-she wanna talk to about? Shade: Just some things is all. Ava: I-I see. Shade:.....Ava? Ava: Y-Yeah? Shade: Do you.....like me? Ava: !! W-WHA-?? Shade: Do you like me? Ava: *Blushes madly* I-I- Dah- I- uh...... Shade: Ava. You're blushing. Ava: I-I-I am?? Shade: Badly. (Ava turns around so she's not looking at Shade) Ava: *Thinking* K-KATLYN WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!?!? Shade: Ava, it's okay. Ava:..... Shade: I mean....I feel the same way too. Ava:......*Slowly turns around*.....R-....Really? Shade: Yeah. Really. Ava: Y-You... You like someone... S-Someone l-like m-me??? Shade: Why wouldn't I? Ava: I-I... I'm just so uninteresting... Shade: Now THAT is not true. Ava: Huh? Shade: You're an interesting Targhul Ava. More than you think you are. Ava: B-But I- Shade: You're sweet, kind, caring, and easily one of the cutest girls I've ever seen. Ava: *Blushes* Shade: I'm right aren't I? Ava: *Small giggle* Shade: You see? That's a perfect example. You got cute giggles to! Ava: *Giggling* S-Shade! Shade: *Holds his arms out* Come on Ava! Ava:.... (Ava smiles and goes toward Shade and hugs him as he does the same) Shade: Heh. Ava: *Happy hum* Shade: So, is it official then? Ava: I-I guess so. Shade: *Blushes a bit* D-Do you wanna.... Ava: K-Kiss? Shade:...Y-Yeah. Ava:... T-This... This w-w-would be m-m-my f-f-first kiss. Shade: Same here honestly... Ava:.... Shade:..... (The two slowly bring their faces together. They then begin to kiss) Ava and Shade:...... (Ghira and Amber are seen walking past) Ghira: And well you know that's how- *Sees Shade and Amber* Ah son of a bitch! Amber: Hm? *Sees the two and gasps* Awwwww! Ghira: *Thinking* Damn it! I lost the bet! Amber: Isn't that cute Ghira? (Ghira loosk over at Shade and Ava just kissing) Ghira:... *Smiles* Yeah. Yeah it does. Amber: *Smile* (The two continue kissing as Ghira and Amber watch) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts